


Looking Behind

by BrokePerception



Category: 24
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokePerception/pseuds/BrokePerception
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Renee meet each other again, in the life hereafter. Jack/Renee</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Behind

"Renee?" Jack's voice came as he turned around at the sound of his name falling from her bitter sweet lips. They curved in a smile as their eyes met. His eyes slid over the white talus-length dress she wore. Her hair was loosely hanging over her shoulders, slightly more curled than he recalled. The feathery white wings attached to her shoulders were tucked behind her back, but he could still see them. First, she walked slowly toward him, then gained more pace and ran over into his arms.

Jack caught her and happily twirled her around, his nose immediately disappearing in her shoulder to let the particular scent she carried fill his nostrils again: it was just like he had recalled, but he thought there was something more unique about it this time; it was very awkward.

As Jack set her down before him, and their eyes locked with one another, her smile suddenly vanished and she looked down rather sad. He reached forward to tip her chin up again. "I'm happy to see you… but I know what it means as well."

"You can't believe how happy I am to see you," he replied. He leaned in to let their lips meet, and when he pulled back the smile had returned faintly.

"Who would have thought Jack Bauer would end up in Heaven?" She teased.

"So I am in Heaven?" He wondered, looking around himself wearily. "Why are we alone?"

"I have waited for you."

He didn't get this. He creased his brow and walked a couple of steps further. He didn't get any of this. If even he, Jack Bauer, had ended up in Heaven, then where was everyone else? He turned back to Renee, who hadn't moved an inch. She spoke. "You can only see the ones you have known while you were alive. Everyone sees other people. What people see sometimes overlaps."

"Do you see anyone else?" Jack asked.

Renee shook her head. "No, I don't. You only see those who wanna see you as well."

Jack's thoughts wandered over the people he had known. There were quite many. David Palmer. Teri. She was nowhere around. The only one Jack could see was Renee. He still didn't get anything of this. "I waited for you," she repeated.

"I don't get it," he admitted.

"I didn't wanna see anyone else. I only wanted to see you. Thus I waited until the day you would join me. It came sooner than I thought, but it came."

"I still don't get it."

"You don't have to," she whispered, leaning in to kiss his lips. "You'll see others soon."

"How do you know this? Have you seen others then?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I have seen Larry and old college buddies. You can only see someone else when they think of you the exact same moment as you think of them."

That made somewhat more sense to him, but still not much.

"I love you," Renee whispered. "You're still like I remembered. You were worth the wait."


End file.
